Kaleidoscopic
by RE Zera
Summary: She was strange, that she could accept. She didn't mind. Being reincarnated and being a boss? Yeah, Sawada Setsuna could see why they called her abnormal. And it wasn't just the orange eyes she had. Fem!Tsuna
1. It was fiery hell, she was certain

**When you have another story but you get too many ideas and go** **"ah, what the hell."**

**Remember, the KHR fandom is still one hundred percent alive.**

**By**** the way, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (though everyone freaking wishes they did).**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Hot.

She feels hot.

And it wasn't from this soft blanket, her eyesight is so bad right now.

What color was it?

A blurry kind smile was directed at her, along with strands of... hair? Brown, she decides.

Her skin felt itchy, and far too warm.

_Who am I?_

She was Mariè.

* * *

At times, she felt like she has some kind of split personality.

Her body felt off.

Like it isn't even hers. But then who is it's?

When her mother, Nana, was her name, asked her to look through the kids books on the shelf of the store while she purchased groceries, she nodded.

Because she really couldn't refuse he own _mother!_

As she flips the book over to see the back, she blinks and tilts her head curiously.

_Strange, _she thinks. It was strange.

_Shouldn't this be in English?_ She frowns, and places it back, and walks over to her mother, feeling oddly discontent.

"What's wrong Tsu-chan?" Her mother fusses over her, but she can't shake the strange feeling of what was the word?

_Nostalgia,_ she thinks firmly.

And she doesn't realize she thinking in a different language for the next few years.

* * *

The first time she looks in a mirror, and _really _looks, she screams.

_Where is my dirty blonde hair-_

_What am I talking about?_

Where were her emerald eyes? Instead, dark, frightened _orange _stares back at her. She steps back, and clutched her head as she sinks to the floor.

Her head hurt.

Wrong, she says. It was all wrong.

She remembers now.

* * *

Sunset hues snap open in surprise, and then she realizes that she actually fell asleep last night.

She never sleeps normally.

Usually, strange images paint over her eyelids as she sleeps, and they were unfamiliar. Today, she saw skyscrapers stretching into the sky, and lightning coating the rain filled clouds.

No wonder they called her strange, and it wasn't just because of her weird eye color.

Sawada Setsuna didn't get a wink of sleep with her intuition nagging at her head like some annoying fly she couldn't swat.

The same thing echoing in the back of her head for the past fucking week!

**Watch out. Watch out. Watch out watchoutwatchout-**"Tsu-chan?"

"I'm already awake."

A single sunset coloured eye cracks open, meeting her mother's warm brown. Tossing off her white covers, she swings her legs out of bed with pale feet hitting the ground. "I...Had an off day." She runs a hand through her messy blonde locks, yawning.

Which was an understatement.

Very rarely did she have a good day, due to her little ...issue.

Nana hums, before waving a paper in front of her sleepy face. "Don't worry~ I have just the thing for you!" Her daughter would thank her later. Then she notices her slightly dark skin under Setsuna's unusually bright eyes. "Ara, have you been sleeping well lately?" Nana hinted. _Must have been playing to many video games late,_ she mused.

"Fine," she mutters, shaking her head. She would think her crazy if she knew the real reason."Can you fix my hair?"

Nana agrees with no hesitation after Setsuna pulled on her school uniform, pulling her blonde hair into a French braid that was put over her shoulder with a large red bow settled with black pins above it. Her mother slipped out of the room, going down to make her bento.

Setsuna studied herself in the mirror, exhaling and taking out her contact box. She pressed it lightly into her eye, eyes watering. A normal shade of brown staring back at her, same as her mother's. She glanced down warily, looking at the colour. Dark brown, which only managed to just barely turn her eyes amber brown.

It was getting exhausting, doing it every morning. But it was worth it. When she showed up without them, most thought of them like freaky contacts she had put on to get attention. Which made her bullying worse.

People hated her. It was a known fact at Nami Middle that she was dame-Tsuna. She was clumsy, she could admit. She messed everything up half the time and no one ever wanted to work with her because the thought of her to be some ditz, which was far off the mark as it was. Truthfully, she didn't consider herself stupid, as she had already done all of it beforehand. Whenever she took a test? Her mind just wanders around until she had the ability to focus again, which was a problem.

Setsuna tripped on thin air most times (which is why she wore black spandex shorts underneath her skirt), and slipping down stairs and receiving bruises was a daily occurrence too. Her body just wouldn't function the way she wanted to at all.

She despised it.

She was fine, from ages one to six. Someone did this to her, and she was going to find out _who _if her life depended on it.

Setsuna's eyes darkened, clenched her fist, throwing the white box at the mirror in anger. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Fourteen years….. and she was supposed to be _dead_.

"Tsu-chan! Come down to eat breakfast before you become late!"

She spun around and took a deep breath. Stay calm. Anger was radiating off of her in waves. She caught sight of her wall, and had an idea. The compartment under her bed flipped up, revealing where she kept special possessions.

Three things ever resided in it. A violin. A diary. And an engraved metal choker of polished gold, her tenth birthday present.

The blonde carefully took out the thin gold ring, engraved with a smooth scripted **_/S.S/_** deeply in it (courtesy of Nana). When turned over, messy initials of a curved M and V was on the back, (which she did herself), along with a single '16' underneath it, like a fraction. The one thing she remembered with absolute clarity as morbid as it sounded, was her death age. She unclasped it and rested it firmly on her neck, sighing at the cold weight on her neck buttoning up her shirt fully. If people ever got their hands on it…

Setsuna scowled. Her hand grasped the bow, and pulled out the brown violin.

Her hand plucked the strings, and then reached to tighten one. It was off-key. She'd have to fix that later. Setsuna's mind drifted to the amount of time it took to relearn the skill, snorting. It was embarrassing. The first time she had lifted the bow to it, she had miraculously snapped all the strings on it in the store, and ended up buying replacements with the actual violin, which wasn't cheap. So she offered her mother not to buy her a present for her next few birthday's, because this was all she needed.

Needless to say, her mother was horrified at her lack of excitement about her date of birth. But Nana then just sighed, and bought it anyway on the spot, knowing what she was like and offered to pay for lessons too.

Her mother was an angel in its purest form, and she would fight anyone on it if they said otherwise.

Setsuna gently placed the violin back after checking the time. "Already half-past six?"

When she finally got a hold of herself, Setsuna stepped carefully down the stairs, watching every step. When she reached the bottom, she felt pleased with herself. Her control was starting to get a little better. The blonde walked into the kitchen and sat down.

Taking small bites, she eyed her mother who was humming to some pop song on the radio. "Why are you so happy? Not that it's a bad thing." She hastily added, which was a lie.

It was borderline suspicious.

It seemed like Nana was waiting for that question, because a paper was shoved in her face at the question. "Well, since you seem to be having so much trouble with your studies lately, I was planning on getting you a tutor-"

Setsuna choked on her tamagoyaki. Say what? Her average grades weren't even that bad half the time despite what everyone said (which was a 50/50 thing), and she excelled in English and Japanese literature. _And _knew another language, along with English!

"- So it was purely a miracle when I received this interesting flyer in the mail!" Setsuna's eyes grew wider with each word as she read through the paper that looked to be written. 'Are you looking for a tutor? We can train your children to become future world leaders!' What the hell?!

"Sorry," she said with a heavy sigh. Dread suddenly filled her. "Wait. Don't tell me you actually called them?"

Nana paid her no mind, smiling happily at the letter she continued to read. "Our tutors are young and handsome! Train students to become future leaders! Isn't it amazing?"

"But you just got scammed."

"Plus, they'll teach twenty-four hours a day, as long as they get free room and board! Oh! They'll be coming today so be nice, okay?" Nana said cheerfully, dismissing her comments after a few minutes when she placed a blue cloth covered bento in front of her.

"I make absolutely no promises." Setsuna muttered. " Besides, I was doing just fine on my own."

She chewed on her last piece of toast and grabbed her black messenger bag with her supplies and picked up her bento. "I'll be going then," she slipped on her brown loafers, and was about to reach for the door handle but immediately stopped.

Something was… off.

Setsuna twisted the knob hesitantly, then heard a strange sound.

"Ciaossu!"

Setsuna's eyes widened, looking down at the person in front of her house.

A baby dressed in a black suit stood before her, dark eyes staring into her very soul. A black fedora placed above his dark spiky hair, with oddly curling sideburns. A thick yellow band was around it, and sitting in the brim was a… green chameleon? Swishing its tail lazily. Hanging on his tie was a pacifier, a bright golden yellow color. On his small feet were black dress shoes, shined and polished. Her eyes drifted to the bright yellow pacifier around his neck. It gave her an odd sort of feeling.

Why was he dressed to kill?

And not in a good way?

And baby's shouldn't have the ability to talk at such a young age!

"Are you Setsuna?" The baby asked, black eyes boring into hers.

She automatically took a step back from him at his next words, intuition blaring fiercely.

Dangerous.

"Starting today, I'm going to be instructing you, dame-Tsuna." He finished.

Her caramel eye twitched briefly. "Don't call me that." How would he even know about that?

"Gathering information is all part of the job, Setsuna." He said smugly, as if he actually knew what she was thinking.

Her mother noticed she had left the door open for too long, and came to check on her. "Tsu-chan? Ara, are you lost?" Nana bent down to smile gently at the baby.

"No." He answered bluntly, sticking out a name card. "I'm the home tutor, Reborn."

Nana then giggles at him. "My, how cute!"

Honestly, if this was any other situation, Setsuna would have snickered a little. But right now….

**Not a lie.** Her intuition informed at the back of her mind. The normally sunset-hued girl's eyes narrowed in disbelief. He's not lying?

"Tsu-chan you have to hurry or you'll be late!"

That snapped her out of it, and she bolted. She broke out into a run on the sidewalk. Every step had her feeling more and more tired than the last. She couldn't show up late again. She had a test!

"Maybe I should have studied instead of trying to sleep last night. Which completely failed." Setsuna let out a breath of exasperation, slowing down from her running. "Who was that, anyway?"

"I'm a Hitman." A weight settled into her straw colored hair and she stumbled in surprise but caught herself from falling. She quickly became irritated.

"Please remove your shoes from my hair," her hair was a disaster to take care of, and she didn't want the french braid it was put in to be messed up. Luckily, he complied, hopping down to her shoulder. "And Hitman?" She questioned with an arched brow.

"Un!" Reborn jumped off her shoulder to the ground. "I'm the number one Hitman, Reborn!" The animal morphed in his hand, shifting into a green handgun causing her to step back.

"Wha-?" A shape-shifting animal?

"Ah! He's so cute!" A girl suddenly cooed after catching sight of him, bending and folding her skirt."Why are you wearing a suit?"

"I'm a hitman." He repeated, the green animal changing back to scuttle across his fedora.

"Sasagawa-san?"

Kyoko looked surprised momentarily after noticing the blonde and her carefully done hair.

"Tsuna-chan? You're hair is so pretty! Did you do it yourself?" She asked in awe, leaning up to touch the ribbon.

Sasagawa Kyoko, known as the 'school's Idol', and someone she was sort of friends with. More like... acquaintance?

"Sasagawa-san?" Setsuna's eyes met her honey colored ones, pink lips curving. "Thank you, and no, I didn't. Kaa-san did."

"Mou, call me Kyoko!" Kyoko pouted, and Setsuna could see why she was called the school Idol', she was kind, pretty, and honestly too nice for the world.

"If you want, but we have to go," Setsuna informed as Kyoko blinked. "Or else we're going to be late."

"Ah! I forgot about Onii-chan!" She exclaimed, starting to run off. "I'll see you later, okay!" She waved.

Setsuna sighed, shaking her head. Reborn caught the action.

"What is it? He asked.

"Just got a bad feeling about today, and it all started with you." She said bluntly, yelping at the sudden kick to her face. She coughed, "what was that for?" Setsuna could feel the bruise starting to form on her face.

"You're a thousand years too early to talk back to me," Reborn said, beady eyes staring at her. Is this her intuition starting to form? I'm going to have to change plans. He jumped on her shoulder again, as her face turned to him.

_Sawada Setsuna. Blonde hair, and eye color not listed, but is brown. Height is 5'2, fourteen, and an all around average student. She's blunt, by the attitude I was just showed. Records say she's constantly bullied by her clumsiness and anti-social tendencies. Most likely after effects of Nono's seal. She isn't apart of any clubs or extracurriculars. Excels in English and food-tech, but is abysmal in math,science, and gym._ Reborn stared at her as she walked faster. _Hyper intuition is also starting to develop. I'll need to look into that_.

Her flames were fluctuating, like they were struggling to be contained by the seal. His bullets would slowly coax them out, however. So she wouldn't have as much as a problem.

Reborn smirked, eyes shadowed by his fedora, jumping off her shoulder to watch from the trees. It will be interesting to see how she progresses.

When Setsuna finally arrived, she had to push through throngs of people. What was going on? It was getting crowded by the minute, and there were few disciplinary committee members trying to push them back. When she reached the gate, she saw something that boiled her blood.

It was Kyoko, and she was being asked out by Mochida kensuke of all people. She hated the way he ran through woman like his allowance of the week. He had a leer on his face that made her feel like throwing up, and a hand running through his hair. Everyone who was cheering for them didn't even notice how uncomfortable they were making her. She had a nervous smile, trying to find a way out of the situation or at least let him down lightly.

"Way to go, Mochida!"

"Aww, Kyoko-chan is so lucky!" A girl whined.

What the hell is wrong with society? And where the hell was Hana?

Setsuna took a deep breath for what she was prepared to do, not knowing that Reborn was watching her.

Either this was going to work beautifully, or fail miserably.

"Oi!"

Everyone's gaze turned to her quizzically as they parted like the Red Sea for her. Mochida scoffed and Kyoko's eyes widened at her.

"What do you want, dame-Tsuna? Can't you see that I'm busy? Or are you just that dumb?" Mochida snapped, irritated that his chance was ruined by her.

"What do I want?" Setsuna repeated with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, I actually want a lot of things in life." Ain't that the truth. "But stop harassing Kyoko, I seriously doubt she wants to go out with the likes of you." She stepped closer to her, pushing the girl behind her.

Everyone gasped. Dame-Tsuna's going against Mochida?

All she received was a dropped jaw and a series of stutters. "I.. I'm not harassing her!" He shouted.

_Ooh. Somebody's in denial. How amusing._

Setsuna seeing his steadily darkening eyes towards her, glared back. The blonde girl tugged on the orange-haired girl's wrist gently yet firmly. "Let's go." She whispered, sending her a reassuring look. Not even a second later someone gripped her shoulder tightly, causing her to wince at the pain.

"Not so fast dame-Tsuna! I won't have you making decisions for Kyoko! What kind of scum are you?!" Mochida shouted, grip gradually getting tighter. He smirked at her. It was a shame, because she wasn't bad looking. Just really airheaded!

"That's not cool!"

"Kyoko doesn't have feelings for you, dame-Tsuna!"

"Oi, dame-Tsuna! Leave them alone!"

"Kyoko, say something!"

Kyoko frowned, taking a step back. _I… I don't want to.._

"Shut up before I make you." Setsuna twisted her head to give them a glare. "And oh, look. There's Hibari-san." She nodded to the crowd of committee members coming they're way. "I'd suggest you leave, lest your life span beshortened."

All faces paled at the mention of the dark haired, tonfa-wielding prefect.

Her expression changed as she slapped Mochida's hand away from her shoulder.Her nose wrinkling in disdain, looking at the very spot where he touched her. "And don't touch me with your filthy hands, _bâtard misogyne._" Everyone was stunned by the accent seeping into her tone.

Since when did she know another language?

With a flip of her gold hair, she strode away into the building, Kyoko in tow with confidence, yet having oddly careful steps.

* * *

When they entered the building, they were met with people gaping at them, probably watching the exchange from indoors. Setsuna could feel all eyes on her as she waited for Kyoko to switch out her shoes, leaned against a locker. Then both walking back to her own to change them.

Setsuna felt another odd feeling as she opened her shoe locker. She slowly opened it at an arm's length, before feeling a little relieved at the sight of no flying projectiles or anything. When she picked up her shoes, there was a certain weight attached to it. Hardly there, but still a difference. Looking inside, she frowned, feeling strangely disheartened. Were they so bothered by her? To put this in her shoes?

It was irritating and depressing all at once.

Kyoko watched as Setsuna turned away and walked over to the bin in black thigh-high socks in confusion. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw her tip her shoes upside down, small gold objects raining out.

_Thumb tacks?_

The girl ran over to the other, who had a raised brow. Like it was _boring_ to her.

"Who..." Kyoko said horrified, with hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Who would do such a thing?" Her voice dropped to a whisper of shock. Who could be so cruel?

Setsuna gave her a look, considering her for a minute. "The people who have nothing better to do with their time." She fished out the remaining ones with her hands, and slid them on her feet once clean.

"How ...how are you so unbothered by this?!" Kyoko burst out uncharacteristically, catching the attention of others. It wasn't right!

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am bothered by this, I am angry." _That these brats have the audacity to do something like this to me. And if there are other kids like me, they'd do the same._ Setsuna commented, looking calm as she always is as they walked to class.

"You don't look angry," Her honey eyes softened in worry.

"Call me crazy, but it's like a calm sort of angry. I feel angry, but I'm going to be making use of it." She held back a cackle, or she would look crazy.

_And I have a feeling I'll be getting it soon. Karma is an absolute bitch._

"Make...use of it?" Kyoko inquired, as she reached to slide open the door. A hand stopped her suddenly.

"You'll see." Setsuna said with a mischievous glint in her caramel eyes, releasing her to enter the classroom. Everyone was already present, and all eyes fell on them. Kyoko shuffled to her seat, and tried to avoid everyone, but Hana was already in her seat, filled by the chatter of the room.

Setsuna sat down, and took out her notebook, propping up her arm to lean on her hand. Her eyes skimmed through her notes, flicking and darting to each side of the page. She could feel her eyes start to become heavy, and slowly let out a yawn, finally realizing how tired she actually was. Sleep sounded so good, but she couldn't, not now. She vaguely heard the chatter started to slowly die down as their Sensei entered the room.

"Alright, class!" Nezu was walking around, handing out the math test. "This will count as a large makeup of your final grade, because it's getting close to the end of the year. If you somehow manage to fail-" His sneer met her eyes, as he set down the paper on her desk, moving to the next row."-then you will have to repeat the year. Hear that, Sawada?"

Setsuna lifted her head slightly from her notes, hearing everyone's snickers and a few worried looks directed towards her. "Hmm? What was that?" Is your ego getting too big, or is it just me, Mr. Elite?

"Is she always like that?"

"She's such a ditz! Probably going to fail the test anyway!"

Setsuna rolled her eyes at Nezu whose face was steadily going a dark shade of red, closing the notebook shut. As he told them to put everything away, she discreetly checked her white flip phone, the numbers 8:00 a.m flashing back at her.

Putting it back, she grabbed her pencil and inspected her work. _Algebraic equations, graphing, and a few other things. All I need now is absolute focus. _She took a deep inhale, then breathed out.

Well, it was now or never.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone had already heard the latest gossip. There were a few rumors swirling around, but almost none were true. Some say she interfered because she had a crush on Mochida and was heart broken, others saying she was lesbian and had a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko. Some just saying she actually liked messing with people and hated Kyoko because she was 'prettier' than she ever would be.

"So," Hana started casually, almost too much so as she walked up to the center of attention. Setsuna in the midst of pulling her chopsticks apart. "What did happen this morning?"

"Ah, the question of the day." The blonde smirked wryly. "Well, here's a question: where were you this morning?" Setsuna chewed on her rice ball, then swallowed."I thought you would have walked with Kyoko?"

"I thought you called her Sasagawa?" She arched a brow, before shaking her head to the side. "Whatever, I didn't think she would be held up by all those.. monkey's." Hana spat, glaring at all the boys at the room."So I came early and decided to wait there."

"Were you-"

She was suddenly cut off by the sliding of the door opening, a stout teenager to running up to her and out of breath.

"Are you Sawada?" He panted, hands on his knees.

She stood up warily, placing a lid over her food. "Yes?" She had a bad feeling about this.

"Captain Mochida said he'll be waiting in the gym for you right now to settle things." He relayed.

"Huh? This I gotta see!" A boy exclaimed.

"Hey come on! Let's go!"

"Kyoko is so lucky~ he's fighting for her honor!" A girl let out a dreamy sigh, cheeks tinted pink.

Three clangs ran through the room, soda cans rattling against the ground. Kyoko stood at the entrance in shock.

This was all her fault!

Setsuna stretched and sighed in relief at the sound of her back cracking. Hana started to look at her in suspicion. "You're not going to run away, are you?"

"At this point, there's nothing I can do." Setsuna muttered, turning at the sound of metal cans. She couldn't run away because then Kyoko would get all the backlash instead, and everything would go to hell in a handbasket.

"Kyoko?" She walked over to pick up the cans."Earth to Kyoko?"

"I'm sorry," Kyoko whispered. "This is all my fault!"

A cool can tapped her on the head. Kyoko looked up to see Setsuna rolling her eyes. "No it isn't. You don't like him, right?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of so many people. I didn't want to humiliate him." Kyoko's eyes fell to the floor, shining with sadness.

"Then that's that."

What?

They both looked over to see Setsuna at the door, messenger bag slung over her shoulder and glancing at them expectantly. "Well? Let's go!"

Hana and Kyoko's eyes met.

They had a sinking feeling about what was going to happen.

"But first, I'm going to use the bathroom."

* * *

"Ouch!" Setsuna groaned as her head hit the bathroom mirror, leaning a bit too far close. Just when she thought she had it all figured out, this happens. She had been contemplating taking out her contacts, to scare him a little, deciding not to after realizing that her eyes weren't even creepy, just a bit….illuminating?

On second thought, that sounded even better.

She rubbed her forehead, seeing the skin starting to raise. She still had the bruise Reborn gave her this morning, but it was times down a bit. She was surprised that nobody asked questions.

Whatever.

The orange-eyed girl turned her head to the side, feeling a presence. She tiptoed carefully to the window, and opened it. She fell back in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

It was Reborn, hanging upside down from a….. she stared puzzled seeing a brief hint of green. Was he hanging from a chameleon of all things?

Questions later, then.

"Planning on running away?" Reborn taunted, seeing her furrowed brow at the sight of him.

"No, I don't have the luxury to do that." She answered, giving him a once over. "And what are you doing outside the girls bathroom?"

"A tutor always has to look out for his student." Reborn said, finishing with a remark, "no matter how they stupid may be."

"I'm not stupid, despite what you _and _others may think." Setsuna grabbed her bag off the hook, slinging it over once more. "If that's all, I'll be going now."

"How do you plan to win?" His words froze her in her tracks, continuing.

"He's the captain of the kendo club, and has more experience than you, and won last year's prefectural tournament. On top of that, he's a second year. You won't be able to defeat him the way you are now." His shoes hit the ground. "So dame-Tsuna, what's your next move?

A sigh exited her mouth, and she turned her head to look at the infant. "I don't have one, actually." The truth was spilling from her mouth and she couldn't stop herself. "But I'm at least going to try."

"Why?" His words were harsh.

"Because I'm not like that, I'm not running away because that's usually what someone would expect me to do. And Kyoko…." Setsuna trailed off, grip tightening on her strap.

"Kyoko?"

"She needs my help." And if she could at least offer that, then that was good enough for her.

"Good answer." Reborn smirked._ She understands, then. There's no room for a mafia boss who cowers in fear._

"Besides," Setsuna returned his smirk. "I don't want a baby lecturing me on my life."

A small foot sank into her cheek for the second time that day.

He smirked at the twin blooming mark on her face.

"Can you stop doing that?!?"

"No pain, no gain."

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

* * *

She ended up showing ten minutes later than she expected at the gym with a white square bandage plastered on her left cheek. Kyoko's mood lifted at the sight of her, smiling in relief and a little worry.

"So she finally showed up," Hana commented quietly. No one knew she would arrive, and assumed she would leave.

Mochida was garbed in traditional kendo gear with a white hākama, dark rounded vest, and a helmet on his head. Similar dark gloves surrounded his hands for protection. A twisted grin was on his handsome features. _It's impossible for that scum to win, no matter what happens. The judge is one of my club members, and is in my favor. He's never going to raise the red flag for Sawada._

"She's late!" He barked. "Isn't Sawada here yet?"

"She totally ran away."

"Man, airhead Tsuna." The boy shook his head.

The grin spread wider across his mouth as he laughed loudly. "Then that means I win by default! Hahaha!!"

The two boy's sweatdropped at his mad laughter. "Man, senpai can be so petty sometimes."

"Hey, look! It's Tsuna!"

"She actually came?"

"She's going to fight in her uniform?"

"She should've run away."

They saw the blonde at the entrance, uniform bow missing from her neck. Her gold hair shadowed her eyes, bangs framing her face and the elaborate braid in her hair was undone in a slightly messy fashion. She slowly walked up to Mochida, stopping when she was just a foot away.

The girl's head lifted, expression schooled into one of complete and utter calm. "Hey," an unspoken 'don't look down on me', in her voice.

"We thought you couldn't make it." Mochida said with a leer, showing it wouldn't of mattered if she came or not. He caught the practice sword from the referee, standing back to point it at her face in retaliation. "Heaven may forgive scum like you, but I will not!"

Setsuna snorted. _The heavens apparently never gave a damn about me, or else I wouldn't be standing here._

He continued, not acknowledging her laughter. "Don't worry, since you're a beginner in kendo, I'll explain slowly so you can understand. If you can take 'one' from me, a single point, in ten minutes then you win. If you can't, I win."

Simple enough, Setsuna realized. It was similar to a game of 'tag', only with a time limit.

"And of course the prize is…." The air rippled as he pointed his practice sword at a certain girl. "Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"P-prize?" Kyoko stuttered as Hana glared. "What a pig."

"Ha..haha…. Hahaha!"

Their eyes landed on the girl's, whose shoulders were starting shaking vigorously. A sound rang throughout the gym, echoing loudly. A silvery noise emitting from the girl's lips. A few blushed at the sound.

Was that...laughter?!

Setsuna had broken out into a fit of laughter, much to the surprise of the crowd of students. She abruptly stopped, standing even closer to him, her amber eyes piercing the taller boy's.

"Kyoko is neither an object, a prize, nor something you can just throw away when your done with, whatever your lack of brain cells may think." Some laughed at that, but was seized by her holding up a hand. "What was that you said before? 'Heaven may forgive scum like you, but I will not?' Sorry, you're talking about the wrong person here. Maybe you should take a closer look in the mirror because I think all the chemicals in that hair gel you use is starting to sink into your skull." His face, much like Nezu's, was starting to redden quickly with anger.

Setsuna raised her hand once more to the rising chatter.

"I… I can't let you win." She murmured. She shifted her stance,

Her body tensed in preparation, intuition buzzing in her head.

The second she uttered those impending words, Mochida lunged at her, giving her raised arms a chance to shield her face.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

A voice rang out. She looked to the side to see a practice sword soaring through the air. Her hand curled around the hilt, nodding a little at the one who threw it.

"Thank you," She said, gripping the bamboo sword tightly.

Yamamoto grinned in return but his eyes soon widened in alarm.

"Watch ou-"

The sword smacked into her shoulder, pain shooting through her arm. She grit her teeth. When he came at her again, she jumped backwards, only to trip on the waxed gym floors and land on her butt. She ignored the small bubbles of laughter and the feeling of her cheeks growing warm. Setsuna used her weapon to push herself up, but quickly rolled over to the side to avoid another strike.

One hit, that was all she needed.

So why, she scowled, was it so difficult?

**Left**.

She got up shakily. Left? Her eyes bulged. Mochida was standing close to her, making her uncomfortable enough to walk back. He jeered at her pathetic form.

"C'mon, where's your cockiness now?"

"..." And then the assault began all over again.

Kyoko watched her friend with worry. Setsuna had a split lip, and her shirt had a small tear on it. Her face was slightly pink from exertion, and breathing heavily, trying to sit up. "Tsuna-chan.." she whispered.

From the arching beams on the ceiling, two large, obsidian eyes watched her carefully. In his hands, the chameleon glowed green, shifting into a large sniper rifle. He peered through the scope, slipping the bullet on. The safety being taken off let out a loud click.

**Bang**!

A whirring noise suddenly filled her ears, she turned her head to the side weakly. A small, silver metallic bullet was aimed straight for her, and nobody else could see it. Her lips parted in shock, not having enough time to get out of the way. Who would want to kill her?!

**_Move!_** The voice coaxed with urgency.

There was no time as it connected with her forehead with searing pain, she blankly registered the sound of her body falling back with the sound of surprised screams.

Her vision blurred, before everything went black.

_I didn't help her enough, I can't die yet!_

* * *

In those brief seconds, for the first time in years, she felt absolute freedom.

* * *

When her eyes snapped open again, feeling strangely exposed when chilling breeze hitting her midriff. She looked down dazedly, vaguely registering her surroundings. Setsuna had on a black thin band covering her chest completely, and dark, spandex shorts that stopped above mid-thigh, embarrassingly enough. She wiggled her bare toes, and then clenched the shinai, to check if it was there.

Wasn't.. wasn't she sitting down?

An intense pain ran through her eyes, she gasped, bringing a hand to her face, particularly her _eyes_. She couldn't feel her contacts! It felt like it melted off!

Her vision faltered at the sight of Mochida laying below her unconscious, groaning in pain momentarily. Her mouth became dry, heart pounding loudly in her ears.

What did she do?

"That was so badass!"

"Damn, didn't know she had it in her."

"Mochida Kensuke lost?!"

"Tsuna-chan? Are you okay?"

Her head turned to the side, to see a white blurry figure run towards her. Or was that three people?

Setsuna's grip on the shinai loosened as it clattered to the ground, lips falling open into a pant. Her hand reached up to clutch her head, breathing beginning to shallow greatly. A step forward seemed so easy, but instead her body sank to the floor. Black spots dancing across the edges of her vision.

Thoughts of sleep tore through her mind as the feeling of something warm slowly lifted her off the hardwood engulfed her being.

Setsuna didn't remember what happened next.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna. Get up."

It was the child. Her head felt fuzzy.

Maybe if she ignored him, he'd go away?

"I know you're awake."

_Damn it._

She slowly got up, and the first thing she noticed was how _sore _she felt. Setsuna rubbed her arms, looking around. She was in her room. A flashback caused her to remember something. She saw it, a chameleon. _His _chameleon. Her head snapped to the baby drinking coffee innocently. "You, you did this." She said in disbelief. What on earth?

"It was a losing battle, anyone could tell. I just unlocked some of your... _potential."_

"Potential," she echoed in reluctance. She sighed. "What was that bullet."

"Your taking this better than I thought you would." Reborn stared at her, fedora shadowing his eyes. She looked at the wall behind him, the shadow stretching into the form of a young man, yet.. Her eyes closed, then opened. The shadow was gone.

She was going insane. "Answer the question."

"The deathperation shot, or rather bullet. It unlocks your dying will, your life source. Everyone has it, but those who _choose _to use it, have trained for years."

"Why are you even _here_." Setsuna stressed. "I don't need power, it would be _wasted _on a person like me."

"Why am I here? I told you before, I'm going to be instructing you." Reborn smirked. "You're the next generation boss of the Vongola _Famiglia."_

She frowned.

_I should have stayed dead. _


	2. The not-so calm before the storm

**Thank you guys for favoriting and hearting this story!**

**It means a lot, even if it fills up a lot of email notifications**

**I don't own KHR, by the way.****(Although if I did, I would have done the stuff after the future arc and turned it into episodes)**

**Also, Tumblr is legit giving me all the feels lately.**

**Starting to think I have a problem.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The** **not-so** **calm before the storm...**

* * *

"A mafia boss," the girl's nose wrinkled as she read with uncertainty. "A leader who rules a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted members with one _hand._" Her brows raised this time, but continued. "Willing to risk even their lives for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all; seen as a hero by the children of the slums."

_Wow,_ Setsuna mused, flipping through the pages. _Whoever wrote this book sure seems to be singing their praises._ _H__ow accurate is this thing anyway?_

"Is that right?" Reborn hummed, sitting on her bed, his gun cocked oddly in his small hands.

She gave him a flat stare. "You should know, you're the one who's making me read this."

"Read it every morning." His tone left no room for debate, she could tell. "After all, you _will_ be the tenth generation boss. It's important to know how life works in the underworld."

"I thought I already told you-" He seemed to have switched to not listening to full out not _hearing _her. And he was reassembling weapons at a time like this?!

She sighed, and started to french braid her hair. When she finished, she grabbed her red bow and strung pearls weaved in loops through the ends of the bow. She gently placed it in her hair, and stuck white criss-crossing bobby pins to keep it there.

"Also, stop wearing contacts. You shouldn't have a need to wear those, unless your _insecure._"

Her hand twitched in response as she closes the choker on her neck. _Insecure?_ She did it to _avoid _attention. "Is that so? Well, thanks to you, my last pair is _gone."_

Fine, she didn't care. _Two can play it this game._

This time, she'd weave the strings of her own fate herself.

* * *

"Good morning Setsuna-san!"

"Look at her eyes! Their so cool!"

Her nose twitched at the next comment.

"Yeah, right! She's probably wearing contact's!"

_This is the third one this morning. _Setsuna flashed a small fake smile as she turned to wave. The blonde could see some doing double-takes at her sunset colored eyes. Ever since she beat up Mochida, people seemed to do a complete one-eighty. _How shallow. And then there are those who could still care less, and then the ones who think I look like a freak._

Oh well. If they respected her the tiniest bit, she wouldn't care as long as they left her alone.

But they didn't, she could immediately tell.

"Sawada-san!" She set her bag down on her desk, and whirled around only to see the rather sad sight of someone bowing lowly towards her.

Something wasn't right, what did he even want?

**A request?** Her intuition hummed in her head. _What on earth would they-_Oh.

_Oh._

Today was that volleyball tournament. Something that had _nothing _to do with her. She looked at the clock, then back at her classmate. "If this is about the volleyball tournament, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She deflected and as soon as shock flitted across his face, she knew she was right.

Unfortunately, that did nothing to deter him. "Please Sawada-san! We're short a regular! You were seriously amazing when you beat Mochida-senpai yesterday! Please lend us your strength!"

_Wait a second, __males are generally playing, and I doubt any females want too either. _Setsuna snorted, and he looked up at her in surprise. _They must be getting really desperate._

"Come on, I'm begging you, please! We really want to win!" His pleas were starting to garner the attention of her other classmates.

"Alright fine_,_" she spoke through gritted teeth, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Hope shined on his face, and she could swear she could feel a headache coming on.

"Seriously?" He shot up and did a dance. "Alright! Now we're sure to win!"

"Get going," he looked back to her, and saw her sitting down with crossed arms and one lid closed. "You're going to be late."

He nodded so fast she thought his head would fly off, and bowed one more time before dashing off before the bell would ring. "You won't regret this!"

"I think I already have." She mumbled, before spinning around to glare at Hana, who was laughing loudly.

* * *

The next day, things were equally as bad. Sure, they had won the game, but she had ended up falling unconscious _again _after being shot with what Reborn had lamely labeled the 'jump bullet'. Setsuna opened her shoe locker, and switched them out from her sneakers.

As soon as she closed it, Kyoko was on the other side, smiling brightly like always. _Its so early, how can she be so happy?_

"Setsu-chan!" Kyoko flitted between that, and Tsuna-chan a lot, but she liked 'Setsu' a lot better. On the other hand, she seemed extremely excited, the blonde faintly wondered why. "Did you hear? We're getting a new student!"

"Huh," was all she said as she listened to Kyoko's light chatter as they walked to class. Questions like, "I wonder if they'll be nice?" "Ooh, do you think it will be a boy? Or maybe a girl!"

"It's going to be a boy." The words left Setsuna's mouth faster than she would have liked, and raised a hand to her mouth to cover it. _Stupid intuition._

Kyoko seemed surprised, and tilted her head at her slight outburst.

"Eh? You think so?" She said, looking stunned."I guess we won't know untill we see them then!"

They split off as they went to their assigned seats and Setsuna twirled her pencil absently, filtering out their chatter. She glanced up briefly to the front of the room, seeing the teacher clear his throat.

"Alright, class. Today, we have a new student joining us today." Kei-sensei said wearily, pushing his glasses up. Setsuna arched a brow, was the new student that bad? _Now _she was curious.

**Yes, **her intuition whispered. **Rebor-**

Her concentration faded as he called out for the student to come in. Her eye twitched immediately at the love filled sighs escaping the mouths of the girls seated near the front. _Wha-_

A tall boy, walked through the door, hands jutted in his pockets. He turned, facing the front of the room. The first thing she noticed, was that he wasn't Japanese. _Wait, no, _she took that back. He was, just something else too. Setsuna's dark orange eyes gleamed with interest, gaining a faint hint of pink on her cheeks. Her intuition vaguely murmured why it could see the reason the girls appeared love struck.

_He's pretty good-looking, _she mused, but soon shot that down with mild disgust at _herself_ running through her. What was wrong with her? The tint of pink quickly fading after she shook her head. _No. Stop it. _Head cleared, she observed him further. His skin was pale, paler than hers. He was wearing a bright red shirt, underneath his white one that was unbuttoned. His hands that were now out of his pockets had different sorts of gothic themed jewelry, and she grimaced inwardly, because once Hibari noticed anything not school regulated, he would bite him to death. His hair was a shock of bright silver and was reminiscent of an octopus.

His eyes were what affected her most.

They were a myriad of colors, a swirl of mixed olive shades that were relatively light, but the green was still there, reflecting off the fluorescent lighting of the room. The green, reminded her of her _own _eyes, she thought with faint nostalgia.

Well, what they _used _to be.

What caught her slightly off guard, was the intense _glare_ directed at her. Fiercely, she might add. His handsome features were twisted into a dark scowl as he looked at her. _Why is he-_

"This is Gokudera Hayato, he used to live and study in Italy, but he's transferred here.." Kei-sensei said reluctantly, seeing the dark expression on the boy's face. A nervous sweat started to break out onto his face at the sudden chatter in the room.

"Oh, he's _so _cool!" A girl squealed near her and Setsuna felt sick. She suspected the males in the room felt the same, and she was right. Death glares were on the boy's faces, and envy was coursing through them.

"His stare is so scary!~"

"We should make a fan club!" She heard the girls giggle conspiratorially.

Setsuna pulled out her phone, and checked the time, trying to tune out their chatter. But briefly, she heard their thoughts with horrifying alarm. Oh no, it was one of _those _days._Why__ did I leave my headphones at home today?_

It was strange of her to think the bulky headphones she owned would actually _block _the noise, and it did, a little. The rest she could hear loud and clear.

A single orange eye closed, and she winced at the sound of her intuition blaring in her head. _This_ is why she hated being around so many people _and _it was the reason it was so hard to sleep at night. All the dumb things they spouted aloud, or mentally would be answered in some maniacal game in her head. She quite literally _lost_ count the amount of times her neighbors or anyone across the street had _forgotten _to do things, or just personal things she wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with, and for some odd reason _she __of all people had to know?_

For instance, not even a _week_ ago, she did _not _need to know that Kawamura-san across the street was in fact cheating on her husband.

Setsuna also didn't need to know that her husband was at the _same _time, cheating on her too.

When she was younger, it still worked the same as it did now.

Like flipping a switch on and off.

Clearly, something was wrong with her mentally.

_Or, _she thought despairingly. _Maybe this is some crazy side effect of reincarnation._

Her temple began to throb at _another _comment. _Stop it._

Gokudera walked forward as the teacher told him where his seat was placed. To the shock of the classroom, he didn't walk to the back of the classroom to his seat. Instead, his slow steps made his way to the front of Setsuna's desk, making the girls snarl in jealousy.

She rubbed her index and middle finger against the side of her face. Setsuna heard his steps stop at her desk, and let out a low whisper, not even _looking _up. "What."

A scoff escaped his lips, as he surveyed the girl, who's fingers were flying across her keyboard; who would become the next generation boss of the Vongola. _This is it? __She looks so weak. _She froze, getting a faint sense of what he thought of her.

This time, she looked up, and saw his eyes scrutinizing her, like he was _judging_ her. Did he know who she was or something? Setsuna could see the recognition flash through his eyes. Then she heard his next comment. Sunset orbs flashed dangerously at him, a twisted sort of small smile working up towards her face. She propped her hand on her desk, and leaned forward. "Well?"

Gokudera looked down at her in- was that disdain_? _She felt something burn in the back of her eyes, and unknown to her, her orbs glowed fiercely.

He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it, walking back to his seat with another scoff.

Setsuna spun around in her seat, watching him. Her anger slowly diminished, but a feeling of shame rose up in her. _What's worng with me today? _Where had her self-control gone? _At least that voice has finally corked it._ She took a deep breath, then noticed something white hanging off her desk. _A note?_

The red-bowed girl tucked it into her bag, grabbing her notebook and supplies. She twirled the pencil, before gripping it tightly when feeling someone's gaze land on her.

**It's Kyo****.**

Setsuna grimaced. _Don't_ _say that with my voice. _Still, she was curious as to what she wanted.

"Setsu-chan, do you know him?" She whispered.

The same questioned was asked by some spiky haired male sitting next to her. "Hey, Sawada, do you know that guy?" He whispered when the teacher wasn't looking.

"No." She said with annoyance, and scribbled something on a piece of paper, lightly tossing it backwards so it could land on Kyoko's desk.

_No, sorry. And I really don't hate to say I told you so._

Behind her, Kyoko pouted as she read the note with a sigh. How did the blonde even know?

A smirk quirked on the blonde's mouth as she faced the honey eyed girl, flashing a peace sign in victory.

Setsuna laughed as Kyoko's pout turned into a small scowl, whilst Hana smirked at them both.

* * *

_Meet me after school behind the building to settle things._

_G.H_

Was what the letter said as she read off of it on the rooftop during lunch. She didn't doubt that whoever put it there must have been the new student by the initials. Setsuna sat down with a low groan. "Settle what? Honestly, this is so _vague._" She muttered, flipping it back and forth to see if she read it right.. It could have meant _anything_.

"Hmm," She mumbled, breaking apart her chopsticks. "He clearly knows who I am, though I'm sure I would have remembered a face like that." She swallowed, then at another bite. "I also doubt he would care about my reputation, so that's another no on the checklist."

What else was she missing here?

Setsuna felt like slapping herself. The answer was so glaringly obvious.

"Reborn." She said with growing agitation, putting her face in her palm. "Of _course_ it was him of all people!"

**It was him, **her intuition agreed steadily.

The chopsticks snapped in her hand, falling to splinters on the ground.

_He is so dead!_

* * *

"So you showed up," Gokudera drawled, leaning against the cement walls of the building.

Setsuna coughed, waving away at the air that had lazy coils of smoke coming off from the cigarette he was holding between his fingers. She wrinkled her nose_. Why on earth is he- _She shook her head. She needed to ask something else.

"Reborn set you up to this, didn't he?" She asked, shifting her stance to one that was guarded. Her hands clenched into fists but soon relaxed them. His eyes widened briefly before flitting to the side, then resting on her.

"Wrong," He answered, olive eyes darkening. "I'm here for myself. You-..." He stepped closer to her, his height dwarfing hers by mere inches. She took a step backwards, not anticipating his next words. "-don't _deserve _to be the next boss of the Vongola famiglia." Gokudera said lowly.

"It would be the end of them, if someone like _you, _was asked to lead them." She was weak. This girl wouldn't last a _second _in the presence of a hitman.

The surprise on her face must have been laughable, enough so that he let out a chuckle that didn't sound light-hearted to her.

One thing stood out the most to her, though, as he spoke.

_Wait, _she started thinking in disbelief, _is he lying to me? _The signs were there, the shifty posture, the look in his eyes. Or wait, she paused, looking closer. _Was _he? He was, yet at the same time, she honestly couldn't tell. _His intentions are that so strange, like he's trying to convince himself? _Her head spun. _Whatever it is..._

His intentions, were also to _fight _her?

Gokudera's hands slipped into his pockets, and small cylindrical like objects were in them.

At a closer look, with all the 'danger' symbols, along with the copious amount of _warning labels_. She was going to assume that he was actually holding honest-to-God _dynamite_.

**Correct.**

She really didn't like the teeny little voice at the back of her head.

Not _one bit_.

"It all comes back to this, doesn't it?" She sighed. _I really am twice-damned. __How is he going to-_

**Boom!**

Setsuna threw her arms up to cover her head at the deafening sound. Her question was soon answered as her gaze drifted to the burning cigarette against his lips. _That's it, by his smoking he's to be able to light them faster by bringing them up to the cigarette. _It was a chain reaction, and_ damn _if that wasn't smart.

Right. Focus.

Not giving a chance for the smoke to clear, she broke out into a fast-paced run in the _opposite _direction, the silver-haired boy hot on her heels.

"You can't run forever," she heard him remark, as she turned the corner of the school.

"I'm surprised Hibari hasn't murdered you for _bringing _that to school," she said out of breath, breathing heavily. Another explosion sounded from behind her, and she swiftly moved out of the way, this time grateful for the small voice in her head. _He's right. I can't run forever._

**Now right.**

She skidded to the right, white sneakers scuffing from the pavement. Setsuna spun around, hearing three small bursts of noise. She clapped her hands on her ears, and winced. _It's so loud._ She slapped her cheeks. _Focus_.

Her eyes darted to the sides, looking for an advantage, quitting with a sigh. "If you want the title, you can have it. I don't want it."

She knew that wouldn't work. But it _was _worth a shot. Reborn had lectured her the previous night about how only someone related to the Vongola could be the successor, but they had to be directly related to the first boss or something like that. She had fallen asleep mid-way through his explanation.

_So what is this? _

Gokudera gazed at her passive eyes, then shook his head. "That's not how it works." He readied more explosives, watching her eyes widen as they simultaneously lit up in flashing sparks on the ends.

"NOW DIE! DOUBLE BOMBS!"

"Honestly, why do people always resort to violence?" She said, rolling to the side. She spoke too soon, the cacophony of explosions getting to close for comfort. She winced in pain as it burst near her, tearing away with a bitten back scream of pain. Her skin started to bubble from the burn, bumps raising as she watched her forearm in distracted apathy.

Her teeth sunk into her lip, drawing blood. Setsuna got up shakily, breathing becoming heavier as she rested a hand on her knee.

She faintly thought he had said something else, and another volley of explosions were thrown to her.

_Am I actually going to die?_

**Your alive. Get over yourself.**

This time, the Voice in her mind was _colder_, instead of the annoying cheekiness she was used to.

_I'm not complaining._

**Do you want to die?**

_I'm not that stupid._

**Then _fight._**

_Do you even realize who you're talking to?_

_"Fight with your dying will!"_

Setsuna snapped her head to the side, a bullet soaring in the air aimed directly at her. She moved out of the way, twisting her body, to _move!_ She eyed the ground that looked like a minefield at this point. Lit dynamites scattering the floor, the ends lighting up faster then she processed _what_ _the heck was going on-_

_Move!_

* * *

In the end, she was too slow.

That, and she knew reborn had pinpoint accuracy to this type of thing, which she painfully discovered this morning when he woke her up for school.

_Damn._

* * *

Interestingly enough, she actually _remembered _everything said and done by her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Reborn! Live with my dying will."_

_She felt free, even though she lacked any and all control like this.__Would she ever be able to experience this?_

_Without the burning sensation she always felt?_ _And without being in black spandex shorts and a band across her chest? 'I swear, my dignity is being tarnished right now on so many levels.'_

_Setsuna spotted and quickly defused the bombs coating the ground. Her muscles ached, but she didn't stop for a single second, in fear of missing one._

_It had already done enough damage to her arm._

_"TRIPLE BOMB!"_

_The shout echoed across the yard. Her tangerine eyes stared at him before they widened in brief surprise. He noticed it too,_ as_ the abundance of dynamites slipped from his too full hands, and her jaw dropped at the way his eyes closed in resignation_ _to his fate._

_What was he even thinking?!_

**_An unfinished technique. _**_The Voice was back to it's normally lazed way of talking, but there was still a sharpened edge to it._

**Get out of the way or you'll die.**

_Then, she did the most stupidest thing she had ever done in her life._

_Setsuna's body moved faster than she could think otherwise, and her feet tingled from the sparks fizzing off the now unlit dynamite._

_She gritted her teeth as she ran, her body colliding with his as she shoved him forward and away from the small bursts of explosions, tripping and falling against him._

_"You know, I don't think I've ever met someone with such little preservation of their own life." She murmured, cocking her head to the side. Sunlight streamed down on the both of them making large orange flame reflect before it dwindled on her forehead._

_What she didn't see, was the almost reverent expression that crossed his face as she shook her blonde hair out of her eyes._

* * *

Setsuna got up carefully off him, and clutched her arm and inspected the rest of her. Her midsection, arms, and legs were covered in thin red scratch marks. Her knees were scraped and bloodied. She gently rested her hand on the edges on the burn, and pulled her skin taut so she could fully see the damage inflicted. The small burn had spread to a shade of angry red, and the skin around it was still warm. _I don't want to get an infection from this. _She needed to go to the nurse. Setsuna lowered her hand, releasing her hold on her skin.

**Why didn't you listen?**

_Even though he was about to kill us both with that stunt he pulled, he's only the same age as me. _No one should _die _that young. _And you saw him, he had completely given up._

It made her feel a little nauseous. A teenager apart of mafia? Her eyes fell on the tree above them, and she looked over the branches and wondered the strange feeling she was getting from it. _Am I being watched?_

**Reborn's here.** The Voice confirmed.

Oh joy.

_I'm going to have fun with this._

"Reborn~ I know you're there~" She sung in a sugary sweet voice, twisting a strand of blonde hair in her fingertips. She relished in the fact that even _Gokudera _cringed at the severity in her tone.

"Good work, dame-tsuna." Reborn lept of the tree, his watching spot for the fight.

"You..."The pleasant demeanor on her face dissapeared, and Setsuna seethed whilst struggling to find the right words. "I am going to have _words _with you when this is all over!"

"You should be thanking me, you've just gained a subordinate." The smugness in his tone made her want to punch him

She didn't though, because that would mean a death wish and even more pain to her arm. _Kaa-san doesn't need to see me like this._

Setsuna shivered, partially from how scary her mother could be, and the sudden chill that wracked her bones. Her breathing fell heavy, despite how warm it was outside. Was it because she was barely wearing anything? Wait, her shoes!

Her beautiful, (and she meant _beautiful) _shoes!

Setsuna choked at the sight of them, a small whimper escaping her lips. Her small, wedged sneakers were fully destroyed. The fabric material was in tatters, and the orange lace butterfly wing design was _ruined_. She felt like crying now. _Those were my favorite shoes. _She picked up the remains of her shoes with a heavy heart, and _vowed _to make Reborn get her a new pair. _At least my bag is alright. Wait, the choker I was wearing!_

Her hand flew up to her neck, and felt around for the cold, golden metal. It was still there, albeit a little warm, to her immense relief, then she reached to touch her hair, and the ribbon was there too. _Maybe because metal is tougher to get rid of? _She didn't know about the ribbon though.

She walked a few steps after turning around, and faced them both. She curled an arm around herself, covering the burn, and tried her best not to look cold. But before she could leave with an alright conscious, she needed to ask something.

She crouched down in front of the olive-eyed teen, careful to watch her knees. She winced briefly, but reverted back to her usual expression.

"Reborn _did _set you up to this, didn't he?" Setsuna asked. "And you can't lie to me, I can tell." She smirked wickedly, a hint of a playful grin somewhere there.

"But how-" he stammered and she saw a faint hint of pink on his face, and she gestured to her head, and twirled a finger around it in a _-I'm probably crazy- _motion.

"Eh, who knows." Setsuna shrugged, then turned to Reborn. "So, what exactly _was _the purpose of this?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, dame-Tsuna," in Reborn's hand, Leon shifted in a familiar looking green gun.

"And I _thought _I told you to stop calling me that," she said with derision. "But I suppose the memory of the great _Reborn _has gone _faulty._" She murmured with a smirk.

Reborn jumped up to her shoulder and proceeded to whack her upside the head. She let out a yelp, and a low curse.

"Don't sass me Setsuna." He chided. "And he's come here for a reason. To see if you're worthy of becoming the boss of the Vongola." He continued, leaping down to point at Gokudera, who blinked from his spot on the ground. "Gokudera Hayato is a hitman, known as the 'Hurricane bomb'. He has a special ability to hide his explosives in plain sight on himself."

She let out an impressed noise at that. "No wonder Hibari hasn't caught him yet." That sounded so _useful_. He was able to have dozens of dynamites hidden away, and he was still able to light them in rapid succession.

_Although, his explosives aren't going to save him from school regulation, _she thought wryly when she looked at his jewelry.

"So what now," Setsuna gave a pointed look to the boy sitting in front of her, who glanced down abashed.

"I... was wrong about you," Gokudera started quietly. What she didn't expect, was the admiring look he gave her. "You truly _are _fit enough to lead the Vongola, Juuhime-sama. I'm in your debt."

Setsuna gaped at him. _What a total one-eighty._ "But-you can't-you don't _owe _me anything!" She spluttered, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

When was the last time someone treated her so respectfully?

"Actually, Mafia rule of thumb- since you've defeated him, he's now _your _subordinate." Reborn said, whipping out small notebook, messily scrawled on was the hilarious etching of 'Vongola Mafia rules for dummies'. "So you have to take _responsibility._"

Setsuna's jaw dropped even further. "I didn't-" Responsibility for _what?!_

Meanwhile, Gokudera stared at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Why can't we just go our separate ways-" She stressed. "And forget this ever happened!?"

His pale green eyes were as stubborn as his attitude. "I refuse." He said.

Setsuna facefaulted at that, and just layed on the ground. She was like that for a moment, before an idea struck her.

She stood up, and held out her hand to him. He eyed the hand confused, before she gestured for him to take it. She pulled him up, and held his hand for a moment before letting go.

"Friends, then," Setsuna said. Her sunset eyes flitted to Reborn, then back to him. The last bit came out a bit awkward as she held out a hand, because she had never directly _asked _someone to be her friend. _This is so embarrassing_.

"Alright, Juuhime-sama." Gokudera agreed, and she was wondering if he was only saying yes because she asked him too.

"Then please, _don't _call me that. Anything _other _than that." _People are going get the wrong idea. _And tenth princess? Really?

Only he was against that too. Even his _refusal _was respectful!

* * *

Setsuna, now in the comfort of her own home, wearing a black sweatpants and a cropped yellow tank top, reached to poke the firmly bandaged wound on her right arm. Her hand was soon slapped away by Reborn.

"Don't touch it, you'll only make it worse."

"Fine, fine." It itched a bit, but for some reason she barely felt the pain anymore, after he had put a salve on it, and wrapped it up.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." His dark eyes met hers, and she went on. "So you said a few days ago I'm _supposed _to be the boss, but why is it just me? Are there really not anymore candidates?" He had never fully explained.

"I can see you weren't listening the other night," he said dryly, smirking at her indignant squawk-_"I fell asleep!"_. "So I'll start over. The founder of the Vongola retired, and went to Japan. He was your great-great-great grandfather. In other words, it doesn't really matter _who _becomes the boss. You, Sawada Setsuna, are still a direct bloodline descendant of Ieyasu Sawada, who was Vongola Primo. There were other candidates, true. But as of now, you're the only one...able to do it." Reborn said, tucking away the family tree.

"The original boss," she said in realization. _So I'm still royally screwed either way. _"I almost don't want to ask, but what exactly _happened_?"

She watched incredulously as he pulled out a brief case a two times bigger than himself. He then cracked it open, and began to explain what had happened to the Ninth's sons, the few images shown each making her feel like she _really_ shouldn't have asked.

One thing made her curious. _The ninth boss, had four sons on the family tree, so what happened to the last one? _He should be a legitimate candidate.

**Don't ask.**

_I__ wasn't planning to, _she dismissed. _It's just wishful thinking._

She had been doing a lot of that lately, it seemed.

"I'm going out for a walk," she announced, slowly getting up of the couch. She slipped into the kitchen to tell her Kaa-san, who was cooking dinner. She inhaled the scent of spiceswhich smelled amazing to her.

"Be back before 7!" Nana cheerfully called out.

"I will," she said. And she grabbed her white headphones, and hung them around her neck while putting on her shoes.

Surprisingly, Reborn didn't attempt to go after her.

For once, she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Her blonde, (which was now down) hair swayed in wind as she walked along the street, humming a faint tune. Her white headphones were on her head, and she couldn't hear much tonight, which was a relief to her.

"I should have brought my violin," it would have been nice to practice.

She walked carefully into the idle park, and spotted and open swing. She sat down, and kicked her legs. She swung back and forth lightly, halting to turn her head to the side to watch the glowing sunset.

It was pretty, she had to admit. Dark oranges and pinks splashed on the skyline, yellows and blues edging along the horizon. However, she liked sunrises better, because it meant a start to a new day, when the colors danced in the sky once more.

How she longed to dance...

Something coiled within her, as she stood up, and twirled around and around, watching her feet so she didn't trip.

She fell, to her embarrasment.

Then got up again.

**Freeing.**

Yes, she could agree. If only she could dance again without falling flat on her face. She spread out her arms out with a small wince, and started again, taking different steps.

And fell once more.

If only, she could dance like did in the past.

She started to laugh, a delicate sort of sound that rouse the birds of of the trees, fluttering away. It was also melancholic, by the downcast of her eyes.

Someday, it didn't have to be now, she'd dance to her heart's content.

With no limits, she'd make sure of it.

She lowered her injured arm, and used her other to grasp at the sky, holding the sun in her hand tightly.

_Someday._

Setsuna turned her back on the park as she began to walk away, the sky gradually darkening behind her.

_Maybe I should pick up some dessert for dinner,_ she mused as she fished out her wallet out of her pocket.

She ended up picking a small coffee flavored cake from a local bakery that selled pretty good desserts. She didn't know why she bought it, only hesitating between the red velvet and that one. Her intuition pointed out that Reborn liked coffee, by the amount of it he drank every morning, even forcing _her _to make it, and showing her how to do it _properly._

A child should be drinking milk, like a normal child.

Then again, Reborn didn't exactly fit on the 'normal' side of the spectrum.

She checked the time, and felt herself die a little on the inside.

It was 7:10.

Setsuna bolted, running quickly down the sidewalk and clutching and let her intuition guide her on the fastest way to get there. By the time she arrived, five-minutes had already passed.

"Sorry," She panted, opening the door with a key. "I didn't notice the time," she wheezed, slumping to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Tsu-chan!" Her mother said in surprise, quickly hauled her up and set her on the couch. "Are you alright?"

"No," she said wryly, sitting upright. She rubbed her shoulders with a groan. "I ran all the way from _the bakery._ The cake's probably ruined now," she clicked her tongue. "What a waste."

"That far? I'm impressed, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, clicking the TV remote and flipping through channels, ignoring the scowl thrown to him.

Nana gently pried the girl's fingers from the bag, and inspected the cake. "It's alright, I'm guessing you held it tight enough so it didn't move around."

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh it will go perfect with a glass of milk too! I'll go finish setting the table." she disappeared into the kitchen, and went to fix the dining area.

Setsuna got up to help, and Reborn followed after her.

The table was full, as usual, in terms of food. Even if there were only three people at the table. The table was large enough for six people at a time, so space was never an issue since it was just the two of them.

They all sat down, and Setsuna had to restrain herself from laughing at the sight of Reborn's height being increased by three cushions on his chair, so they could talk face to face.

Once they offered their gratitude, they started to break their chopsticks.

"So, Tsu-chan, did anything interesting happen today?" Nana asked with a smile, passing the salt to her.

She took a sip of water, and almost spat it out, breathing after she swallowed. "Nope, uh, nothing out of the ordinary." _That seriously caught me by surprise._

_"_Actually, maman, there was a new student in her class today." Reborn said cheekily.

Her mother went sparkly eyed at this, and started to ask a billion questions at once, heart's forming in her eyes. "Was it a girl, or boy? Are you friends with them? Are they nice-"

"It's a boy," he informed.

"Is he good-looking?" Nana turned to her daughter, sho looked like she had just swallowed a lemon.

Setsuna refused to acknowledge the slight warmth in her cheeks, and continued to eat. _What the hell sort of question was that-_ "I refuse to answer that question."

Then _Reborn _spoke and she wanted to slap duct tape over his mouth.

"She means yes."

"I said _nothing._"

"Is she blushing_?" _She heard her Nana whisper across the table to Reborn.

"I am _not. _And I'm sitting right _here-"_

As dinner went on, she learned two things.

One, never trust Reborn with _anything._

And two?

She was _never _buying him cake again.

**He doesn't deserve cake. **Her intuition agreed.

He didn't.

* * *


	3. London bridge is falling down, fair lady

**The title should speak for itself...**

**Or _should _it?**

**I suppose you'll just have to read further, the horror!**

***Mock gasp***

**No, I'm kidding.**

**But**** I can already feel the cogs of people's minds twisting and spinning in thought.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3- London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.**

* * *

"Are done choosing teams?" A boy asked.

"Nah, we got one left."

Their gazes drifted to the blond girl who was standing there silently, waiting for them.

"I say dame-Tsuna goes on your team!" One of them declared, pointing at the opposing team. Their team leader's eye twitched at that.

"No way! We don't want to lose!" He whispered, even though they didn't know she could _still _hear them. "We know she's good at volleyball, but she completely sucks at baseball!"

"Are you two quite done?" They jolted at the sound of her voice, and turned to look at her. Setsuna was looking at her french-tipped nails, and they had gone ramrod straight at her tangerine eyes.

_They're making a big deal out of nothing, _Setsuna sighed, and uncrossed her arms. It was understandable that they didn't want to lose, but it wouldn't just be her fault alone. _It's only a game._ She was starting to wish Gokudera was there, except he had gone to restock his dynamite supply, saying he couldn't protect her if he didn't have a weapon on hand at all times.

"Aw, c'mon guys! Setsuna can join our team!" The three of them turned to Yamamoto, who was wearing a large grin on his face. He was always smiling, yet lately..

It was _fake._

Setsuna shifted at the spiky haired boy's comment. He was nice enough, sure, almost too nice, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary that he was asking. That sort of kindness, made her wary sometimes. Was it really _possible_ for someone to be that nice? She envied that, of him. At the same time, she also didn't. People took advantage of that kind of kindness, so it was best left alone, in her opinion. Everything he did, was so _effortless_, like he didn't have to try.

But she saw.

"-erious Yamamoto? We don't have to let her play," she heard someone grumble suddenly.

She _really _should have stayed home today.

"Hey, don't be like that guys!" He said, slinging an arm of the male's shoulder. "I just gotta keep them from hitting, right?"

"Well, if you say so, Yamamoto." He said uncertainly.

_Wow, _Setsuna thought sarcastically. _This is the first time I've gotten picked for a team without the use of rock-paper-scissors. _Her eyes drifted to his mocha-brown orbs, and nodded in assent.

It could be an alright day, maybe.

**Do _you _believe that?**

_Of course not, _Setsuna walked over to her position on the field, and readied herself, in spite of the outcome of the match. She caught the boy's eyes again, and her lips tugged upwards, barely noticeable.

Setsuna scowled at the blaring noise of the bell that rang in her ears, signifying the start of the game.

From the water tower on the rooftops, Reborn observed the game carefully, smirking down at the players.

_Yamamoto Takeshi, his athleticism and_ _popularity might be needed in this family._

* * *

"It's all your fault no-good Setsuna!"

_In the end, despite Yamamoto being on the team..._

"I knew she shouldn't have been on our team-"

The boys grumbled as they looked at the score board in disappointment. Setsuna yawned, lowering her hand at the sudden death glares aimed at her.

_They still lost.._

"She can sweep the fields herself." Kashiro decided, slamming the door shut as he left the yard. The rest followed suit, leaving scathing remarks as they left.

"You'd better do it all!"

"Make sure you don't miss anything!" Yamada shouted with a snicker as they finally left.

She rolled her eyes in response, and walked on to the field. _Men. _She bent down to pick up all the stray balls, shoving them in the red basket hanging off her shoulder. When she finished with that, she started to pick up the bats laying around. _Are people really this lazy? _Whatever happened to the phrase 'leave the space you used looking better than before you got there'?

**Ludicrous.**

"Ludicrous, indeed," she mutters with a frown, reaching to grab the last bat. A tanned hand got there first, and her eyes trailed up to the person.

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked with a raised brow. She snatched the bat back, and sees him picking up a broom before she can voice her disapproval.

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, and she wants to tell him to _go home._

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically under her breath. _My knight in shining armor. _"Shouldn't you have gone home already?"

"Nah," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I wanted to get some extra practice in, so.." He shrugged, smile strained.

"Ah," she didn't say anything else as she got up from her position. She eyed him for a second, then turned to grab a broom.

"You don't need to help, you _do _know that, right?" At his still radiant smile at her words, she sighed.

"Sorry about the game, by the way." Despite the nonchalant way it was said, she _was _a little sorry. He laughed then.

"Don't worry about it, it's only P.E. Besides, you're on my target list now." Yamamoto teased.

She stiffened at the word 'target', but soon relaxed as she spun around to face him. "Target, huh?" _W__hat an interesting choice of wording_.

**Careful, your losing your touch.**

"Haven't you been really amazing lately, though? With the kendo match, and the volleyball tournament!" He tone was completely sincere. "In comparison, I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"That's not a bad thing, believe me." she muttered as she swept her bangs out of her eyes.

A beat of silence passed, and Yamamoto started to laugh, even she cracked a tiny smile.

"But lately, it hasn't been going so well," he kicked up some dirt on the field, and she shot him a look. They just cleaned, after all. Her stern gaze disintegrated at the expression on his face.

So something _was _up with him.

"All right, take a seat." she gestured for him to sit down on the bench. He obliged, then looked at her quizzically.

"If your going to vent, and I'm going to listen, I might as well play therapist." Setsuna suggested dryly. She succeeded in making a small smile, though. She stood in response, leaning against the wall.

"Well, lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up." Her eyes softened at him as he continued. "At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start while playing baseball. Setsuna, what should I do?" He turned to her.

"You're asking me?" Astonished, she shook her head at him.

"Haha, just kidding!" He grinned, and she knew it was fake. "You've been pretty reliable lately, so I figured-"

Setsuna held up a hand, pausing him. "I may not know much about baseball, but that doesn't mean I can't offer advice. And first of all, it isn't about what _I _think you should do, it's what _you _can do."

"I don't follow," Yamamoto asked confusedly.

She rolled her eyes. "How many times have you trained this week? Be honest." She tugged on her sleeves, and waited for him to answer. If she had a guess as to how many days he was training, maybe something _he_ was doing was throwing off his game recently. Unfortunately, her question was taken the wrong way by the baseball star.

"Oh I get it!" He stood up suddenly and she now held the look of confusion he had seconds ago. "I just need to train more!"

"Wha-" That wasn't even _remotely_ what she was implying in the least. Dread started to fill her. _I have a really bad feeling about this._

**Fix it! **Her intuition said with a strange amount of urgency.

She blinked as an hand ruffled her hair, and she slowly moved it away. "That's not really what I-"

"You know, I thought it was that too," he grinned. "Anyways see ya! I gotta go practice!" He jogged off, and she cupped her hands to shout but he was already gone. She swallowed uncomfortably.

_I really should have stayed home today._

**Too late.**

"Shut up," she mumbled to herself as she pushed off the wall to grab the supplies. She washed her hands, and slung her bag over her shoulders.

* * *

"Did something happen?" Reborn questioned, shining his gun. Leon's tail swished on his fedora, before it crawled over to her.

Setsuna shut off her video game at the loud sound of "Game..Over!" and stifled a groan, falling over on her back. Even her _luck_ was bad today.

"Define 'happen', because I don't even know what the hell happened." The Pocky stick in her mouth snapped as she took a bite. She waved a stick at Leon, who accepted it and munched on it quietly from the floor.

"Explain," Reborn said.

"Okay, let's say, _hypothetically-_"

"We both know this isn't a hypothetical-" Reborn interjected with a smirk and she had half a mind to chuck a pillow at his face.

She didn't since he had a _Glock_ in his hands at the moment.

That would've been suicide.

"Okay, I tried to offer some advice to this kid in my class and he took it the wrong way. He even left before I could finish," she sighed, sitting up. "I just have a really strange feeling now."

"You mean Yamamoto?"

The weird look he received didn't stop him from smirking at her. "How would you even-" Realization dawned on her as she scooted away from him in protest.

"No- no, you are _not _about to do that."

"I didn't say anything," the infant said innocently. Like she would even buy that!

"Funny," she hissed. "Because there's this little thing called _feminine intuition!"_

And this time, she didn't even need to use the little voice in her head.

"Yamamoto would make a good subordinate," Reborn countered. "And you already know each other this time around."

"Ha ha, very funny." _Don't think I didn't notice that comment._ Her eyes narrowed_._ "Gokudera's not my subordinate."

"You said it, not me."

"Besides," Setsuna continued, "I don't know if you've noticed, but he's hot on _baseball_, so he wouldn't even have the time to do something like that. _Whatever _that would be."

"You should try getting hot on something, too, for once." Reborn brandished a green flamethrower at her, and Setsuna scrambled to get away from the weapon.

Her shout echoed throughout the Sawada household, and Nana stared up at the ceiling curiously at what had caused her to yell so loudly.

"Tsu-chan! No fighting with Reborn-kun!"

Setsuna's mutters of "Yes kaa-san," floated down the stairs and she smiled.

* * *

Rain pounded against the window of her room, and she sighed. How the hell could anyone sleep like this? She loved rain, but tonight it was extremely loud, she winced at the crashing of thunder. Night had fallen, and Setsuna couldn't sleep. Maybe the light pouring in from the curtains was too much, or perhaps it was the snoring of the infant.

She twisted around to see Reborn in his tiny hammock, a snot bubble coming from his nose as he slept. She snorted quietly.

_Now what do I do?_

**Play.**

Sometimes, she truly wondered if she had gone completely bonkers. _I'm sorry- What?_

**Play.**

_Just__ because you say it twice, doesn't mean I'll understand_, Setsuna thought tiredly. What was with the shorter sentences all of a sudden? It was as if the sound of her own voice was distorted as she spoke.

**Violin**.

_The violin__? _"It's official, I'm insane." _Are you crazy? It's three in the morning!_

**Two.**

She didn't _care _what time it was. _Everyone's asleep._

**O-ut-**

"Outside," she mumbled quietly, exasperation working it's way on her face. _That's it, I'm ignoring you._

**P-lay-**** plea-**

Setsuna's eyes snapped open as soon as she closes them. That...was the first time the voice had ever said _please._

**Pla-**

Setsuna quietly rose out of her bed, careful not to make any sound. Her eyes fell to Reborn, thankfully, he was still sleeping. She exhaled in relief. He was such a light sleeper, it was a surprise he hadn't awakened from her talking alone. She sat back down, and shut her eyes, bringing a palm to her face. _I can't, alright?_

The pleas inside her mind had died, though instead a horrible wail came from within her mind.

She clapped her hands over her ears and gritted her teeth. _Stop it that hurts! _The dreadful noise ceased.

**Play.** The voice was clearer as it was before.

_No._

She swung her legs over the bed, and let her pale feet hit the wooden floors quietly. She crept across her room, and reached for the handle of the door. She cringed at the sudden chill that went down her spine. And she quickly knew the reason why. Her hand barely touched it before a voice raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around, and saw the hitman sitting up from his position. His blue nightcap drooping on his head, lopsidedly.

"Kitchen." She said. She had hoped that had been it, but-

She saw his brows raise subtlety, and she snapped at him. "What?"

"A bit late for a midnight snack, dame-Tsuna." He remarked.

They both stared at each other, onyx and sunset clashing. Setsuna looked away first.

Reborn surveyed her as she opened the door, and walked out, closing it quietly.

_Sawada Setsuna, __you're a mystery I aim to solve. _Reborn thought, closing his beady black eyes.

His new student was probably _worse _than Dino.

And not in an idiotic way.

Setsuna was smart, she just didn't like to do the work that came along with it. She wasn't an unmotivated person, oh no, she got the things she wanted done _most_ of the time. But the thing was, if whatever she did took too much time if she wasn't interested in the subject or task itself with proper motivation, then she wouldn't do it. The blond liked to learn, but she was acting like she had done the material before.

It was, quite frankly, _odd__. _But not completely uncommon.

She was also cautious, treading on borderline _paranoid._ Whenever she walked in a room, her orange eyes darted around, as if just observing, but taking note of things. Setsuna walked around like she was on pins and needles, and was going to trip at any moment, which was understandable, seeing as the seal made her more uncoordinated.The way she slept was _strange_, even if he didn't notice at first. She always slept on her back_,_ despite the fact that it had made her uncomfortable at times. She had sleepily muttered it because she didn't want anyone to catch her by surprise if her back was turned. When he had called her out on it, she had _agreed with him._

She accepted her faults without a fuss for a fourteen year-old girl.

Suddenly, Reborn realized his job had become ten times more difficult.

* * *

"Ara?" Nana gasped, bringing a hand to cup her mouth. "Tsu-chan?" Her daughter sat in one of the kitchen chairs, and her head was resting against her arm that was propped up, occasionally, her head nodding down.

Just like that, the blond girl's head shot up, looking around with the whites of her eyes slightly red. The kitchen seemed so much brighter, and she slammed her head back down and heard he mother rush over to her after Setsuna realized where exactly she was last night.

Setsuna muffled by the grainy wood of the table, sighed, and clutched her head. She couldn't believe she had been _able_ to sleep, despite the incessant chattering of that god-awful voice.

A warm palm cupped her forehead, and she gazes at her mother blearily. _Huh?_

"You're a little warm, Tsu-chan." Her mother frowned, removing the hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine," she was fine. There was nothing wrong with her.

At Nana's unconvinced expression, she got up and stretched, walking to the fridge. "I'm fine."

She really was.

**Are you?**

_Yes, _she hissed mentally. _Of course, you wouldn't know that since you went all- _her toes caught the edge of the table and her eyes brimmed with liquid in pain. "_Merde."_

**You should watch where you're going.** The Voice retorted mockingly.

Setsuna's eyes were the image of picture-perfect fury, blazing in the edges of her irises, steadily darkening in anger.

_Oh, _she thought with dark promise, _what I wouldn't **give **to-_

She didn't finish her threat, as Reborn came into view, watching her anger diminish slowly. "What's got you so heated?"

A gritted out, "_stubbed my toe_," was all he received as she stalked forward, opening the refrigerator only to see a meager amount of food.

Could her day get any worse?

As the achingly slow day went on, it did, she learned.

* * *

"Sawada!"

**Wake up you ignoramus!**

Fight fire with fire, or in this case, a crap ton of gasoline. Because at this rate, she had no room, or energy for meaningless banter.

_Shut up you cow_, was all she replied.

Setsuna's lashes fluttered open the second she felt his footsteps growing closer, only to see Nezu standing before her, chalk pointed threateningly at her. She went cross-eyed briefly, then stared back.

"Do you need something?"

She tried to hide her faint amusement, but he ended up seeing it. Nezu's eye twitched, as if he couldn't believe the amount of disrespect she possessed for him.

"Answer the problem," he gritted, teeth gnashing at the lower class student. He tossed the chalk at her, fully watching in glee as it was about to hit her in the face-

Except she ducked her head. Her hand swiped at the air. Opening her palm, she revealed the white chalk.

Everyone's jaws fell to the ground. Gokudera only smirked, inwardly praising her.

_What the hell..._

"Well, that's not very nice," she murmered out, lips pressed into a pout. Walking up to the front of the room. Setsuna tilted her head to the side, hand on hip as she looked it over with the chalk bouncing in her hand. All eyes fell on her, watching the white dust fall in her hands over, and over until she made her decision...

When she was finished, she strode back to her seat with set gaze, wiping her palms. The class blinked.

Nezu turned to look at the board, only for his expression to sour, like it had done him a great injustice. She only whistled quietly, tapping her nails against the desk in a rythmic sort of pattern.

"You-" he had spluttered that day, and she couldn't help the smirk she flashed, pearly white teeth gleaming.

"Yes?"

The grumble and low curses she had received was _worth_ _it_.

* * *

"Juuhime?"

"Yes?"

The orange eyes she possessed gazed back blankly. Well, it would have been considered normal, if she had been staring at him not so intently like she had for the past few minutes.

More specifically, his eyes.

She hadn't blinked for the past minute.

"Juuhime?" Gokudera looked back at her with a look of concern and she hummed in reply, turning away briefly to pop open her can of juice. Then she choked, face turning bright red, dropping the can.

"It's nothing, sorry." She grasped the can again, and he looked back at her skeptically, though he didn't voice it aloud.

"If you say so, Juuhime."

They continued to eat lunch in silence, class chatter driftingabout the class as they ate. While the silence was pleasant, a single sound echoed more prominently.

_Tap._ _Tap__. Tap._

Her pink white-tipped nails flitted across her desk for the fifth time that day. Her face morphed into something that looked akin to anxiety, and while she didn't seem to notice, her teeth dug into her lip. She tipped the can back, emptying it and rose to throw it away. She had yet to remove it from her mouth.

"Juuhime, I can-"

She cut him off with a wave, "it's fine, don't worry about it." When she finally removed the can from her lips a trail of liquid followed, the ring of metal staining red. Her lips were a bloodied rouge.

Gokudera's olive eyes went wide in panic. "Juuhime your bleeding! Are you okay?!"

Feeling something drip down her chin, she stared downwards, eyes going a bit wide at the sight. She sighed, then, she tilted her head back, and let her thumb swipe at her lip then keeping it at the corner.

"Juuhime?" Gokudera held out a napkin to her, and she took it gratefully.

"Th-"

"Hey everybody!"

The door had slammed open, a frantic teenager panting as everyone looked to him in confusion.

"Y-yamamoto- , he," he panted after the sentence. "Yamamoto's going to jump off the roof!"

Her sharp eyes fell on him as the class began to murmur.

"Yamamoto... from our class?" One boy scratches his head uncertainly.

"Yeah right he'd never do that!"

"That's impossible!"

"When he stayed after school a few days ago, he went to far and broke his arm!" He bristled in annoyance at them. "_That's _why!"

Time froze for Setsuna as the distant sounds of panic filled the classroom. Everybody rushed to the door, pushing and shoving bodies wanting to see what was happening on the roof.

Setsuna sat there as Gokudera looked at the forming mob with disdain.

"Ugh," he muttered, "who cares-"

A single finger twitched. Her body started to shake, as if in rage. She breathed through her nose, then out through her mouth, trying to contain her anger. It took everything she had to keep from screaming in anger.

_One, two, three-_

Exhale.

_This, is what you were referring to._

**Yes.**

Setsuna rose. Gokudera turned to her, staring back at her curiously.

"I'm going," she said lowly, and he barely heard her.

"What-"

A tight smile woven on her face and she dug her fingernails into her skin.

**Fools**.

"Fools," she agreed beneath her breath as she surveyed the chaos in the classroom left in the dust of frantic students.

The churning feeling in her gut, was something she hadn't felt in years.

It was guilt.

* * *

The door burst open as a girl strode past with purpose, her grip now loosened on her unwilling friend. She walked forward confidently, and every step was taken with fierceness. The girls looked at her, half with concern, the other half looking at her like they wanted to be at least five feet away at all times. She pushed her way to the front, not acknowledging her brief stumble and continued forward.

Her footsteps halted abruptly at the sight at the front of the crowd.

A tall, dark haired boy stood on the other side of the metal fencing, back turned to the rest of them.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

The whispers made her feel strange, this time. Like she was under a spotlight of some kind, and couldn't run away.

**You can't. This was your doing.**

_Because he chose not to listen when I wasn't finished speaking? You truly make my blood boil_, she thought with amusement, pushing down feelings of bitterness.

No matter how much she could try and deny it, it _was _her fault.

She did not face him, rather she turned her back, and leaned against the cool metal creaking behind her. Feet tapped against the ground impatiently.

Yamamoto knew it was her, by the instant he saw the bright golden hair she possessed.

"If you came here to stop me, it's no use." His slinged arm didn't suit him, along with the aforementioned bitterness he held. Gone was the smile permanently plastered to his face.

Gone was his happiness entirely.

"You of all people, should be able to understand how I feel. The feeling of preferring to die over failing everything entirely."

The incredulity of this situation made her feel dizzy. What was he talking about?

"No, I don't," she said slowly. "Why would I want to kill myself-"

-_Over something so trivial?_

"I see," he accepted it, mocha coloured eyes gaining darkness to them. "So, compared to me, you're an amazing student now? How arrogant, Setsuna-sama."

"There's a fine line between arrogance and confidence. But you would be correct. I _can't _understand your feelings, and for that, I'm sorry." Setsuna rather liked the stunned expression on his face, a great deal better than the cold one.

"And, saying that you're so frustrated, that you would rather die... I've only wished that on myself _once_, and only once. I get that, but your not going about this the _right _way."

Suicide, was something she had attempted, because she truly did not want to be alive. At times, she still did not. Darker parts of her still contemplated death, and if she would come back as _another _reincarnation.

Her mind was a frightening place.

"Compared to _me, _the amount of effort you put into things-" she cut herself off, switching her words. "You- you really don't make sense to me."

Everyone was listening to her, staring at her curiously.

"Honestly, you broke your arm, and now your just...giving up?" A finger was jabbed at him, as she turned to stare at him face to face. "I'll admit, this is also _my _fault when a few days ago, you took what I said the wrong way. But this is also _your _fault, because you didn't listen to me- no, you didn't let me _finish. _I was asking you how many times you trained everyday, because gods above- you looked like you needed a _break_." Setsuna stressed.

Her tone morphed into disgust as she continued. "And those teamates of yours, are they really? And I was under the impression baseball was a _team _sport, but it seems to me, that _you're__ doing all of the__ work._ They relied on you far too much."

Yamamoto recoiled like she had struck him.

The blond was done. Setsuna said her part. She did what she could.

And if he still didn't understand, then that was all on him.

**My, you're almost as callous as I am.**

In respect, she bowed lowly towards him and everyone gasped. She whirled on her heels, and turned her back on the tall teen, fists balled.

The strangled gasp that escaped him was the next thing she heard.

"Wait- Setsuna!"

**Idiot!**

_What-_

It happened in the blink of an eye, and she knew she was screwed.

Her spine arched as her body was flung over the school roof. His grip on her had been too strong!

"What-" Setsuna screamed, a high pitched noise that had risen a few octaves.

Her arm scraped against the jagged metal and she cursed. Air rippled and whistled in her ears around her. Her hand stretched out to grab the concrete edge, watching with wide eyes as her hands slipped off.

_This- this idiot! What the fuck!_

Her breaths became louder.

"Oh crap!"

"Are they gonna die!?"

"Yamamoto!"

"Setsu-chan!"

Setsuna swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut before snapping them open once more.

No.

She wasnt going to die, and he wasn't either. Anger was pouring through her veins in response to the adrenaline coursing within her body.

**Yes, you are not**, the voice was smug.

**Use it.**

She closed her eyes, and reached out to the boy who was still shell-shocked near her. Her fingers tightened around the edges of his white shirt. She pressed her body to his, and tried to push him above her.

So, at the very least, he'd have less damage then her.

_Use what?_

**Use it!**

Her mind faded to black, as she saw the image of Reborn in one of the windows, Leon transformation into a gun that was cocked towards her.

**Fine then.**

The last thing she heard, was a-

**_You leave me no choice._**

A shriek of pain exited her lips, as she slipped into consciousness again.

* * *

It was too much!

Whatever the voice had done, it was becoming too much for her too handle.

"Oh my God," she whispered hoarsely. Her chest felt like it was on fire! She clutched her head, and moaned with pain. Her bare arms curled around themselves against her own will. The wind was so cold and hot at the same time, the she barely recognized that she was still falling.

The stupid bullet!

The flame on her forehead was blazing sporadically, short bursts escaping the middle, before spanning out into longer streams the fell across her vision.

**Save him!**

In other words, 'ignore the pain and do what you're supposed to.'

Her eyes sharpened, tangerine eyes flickering from place to place as they descended even faster. Setsuna's hands released a small flame that seemed to echo across her fingertips, causing her to fall even faster.

**Now!**

Her hand tightened around him, hefting him up and grabbing a hold of the wall of the building. Her hand and arm scrapped and skidded across, turning red as they slid down.

Unfortunately, she didn't account for the flames on her skin to ricochet them _off _of the wall in response.

_Crap!_

Their bodies where flown backwards and they tumbled and rolled against the ground.

"They're safe!" Some cheered.

"Was this some sort of prank!"

"I think she's bleeding!"

Her back slammed onto the ground, and she coughed. Setsuna shivered, cringing at the feel of something warm and sticky sliding down her neck. Her head was killing her, but the flame had fizzled away in a burst of bright orange sparks. She lifted a hand and touched the spot gingerly.

It was as she thought, when she removed the hand, blood coated it thickly.

**Get up.**

_Why? _she slurred mentally, shaking her head was a bad idea, because the moment she did she felt a wave of nausea overtake her. She wanted to puke in the nearest waste bin.

**Oh no, **the voice said warily.

"Setsuna!"

"Juuhime!"

The voice flirtatiously muttered about them being her two knights in shining armor, and she felt even more queasy.

_Don't joke about stuff like that._ Her eyes opened. Blurry figures standing above her, but she knew both. She instantly felt annoyed, that barely a scratch was on the boy kneeling before her, except for a few tears in his shirt. From some odd reason, he was also blushing, by the faint hint of pink on his face.

"Get away from Juuhime, you baseball idiot!"

Oh, her lack of clothing.

This really needed to stop happening.

She felt someone scoop her up, hand settled under her legs firmly and gently holding her shoulders. The feeling was pleasant, but how quickly she was picked up, was not. Her cheeks puffed up, and she struggled to keep the bile in her throat down. Her eyes peered upwards, seeing olive green eyes she had been accostomed to over the past few days.

Gokudera's features were contorted with worry, and she sent a look of gratefulness to him, and the anger held softened.

_"Balle stupide," _she said sleepily aloud, in french. "Stupid Reborn."

A light hand on her cheek slapped her awake, and her eye twitched over to the infant resting on her stomach.

"You may be concussed dame-Tsuna, but even I'm not going to tolerate that."

A scoff came from her, along with a drowsily spoken: "whatever."

As she fell unconscious, Reborn stared at the golden piece of jewelry wrapped against the hollow of her throat. He unlocked it, and held it in his hands, brushing her matted bright hair away.

The bullet had cause her flames to go out of control today. As he watched from the window, he saw her face twist into agony as the bullet sunk in. She fell unconscious, and then awoke with flames spurting out of her hands _and _forehead. She saved Yamamoto first, and then received the most aftershock when her sky flames caused them to go the _opposite _direction as she tried to stop their descent on the way down.

_And her use of French..._

His beady black orbs stared at the indentation on her neck. Then down at the jewelry. She always covered it by buttoning her uniform up all the way, however it explained nothing of the reason _why. _It was made of gold, that much was easily told by the weight. _Must have been a gift from Iemitsu, _he mused.

No, it had a more feminine touch to it. Nana, then?

A stylized _S.S, _sat on the front, followed by a miniscule diamond on either side. His fingers suddenly brushed upon something rough. With brief confusion, it only doubled as he viewed the odd engraving when he turned it over.

_M/V/16/_

* * *

Setsuna woke up with bandages firmly wrapped on her skull. She had sprung up so quickly, that her head began to swim and all the nausea had come back full force. She sat in her bed...

-then cupped her mouth, looking distinctly green, racing to the nearest bathroom.

Reborn stood off to the side in the pristine infirmary, watching her with a smirk.

"Not feeling so good, dame-Tsuna?"

A dry heave emerged from the open bathroom door in reply.

"Shut up-!"

Yamamoto was on the other bed sporting his own set of bandages, two down, and sweatdropped. "Is she going to be okay, kid?"

"Possibly,"

Setsuna stumbled out, hair ripped out of its normal braid and into wild waves that looked like a lions mane. She pointed at him a glare, wiping her mouth with her other hand.

"You," she panted. "Are enjoying this far more than you should." Her body swayed, and she made a move towards her bed to sit down.

"Am I?"

She sneered in response, smoothing down the white borrowed dress she wore.

All heads turned to the door at the subtle knock, and it slid open. Gokudera, wearing his uniform, and looking a great deal better than all of them was there. In his hands, were a beautiful aray of flowers, a large red ribbon tied at the center of the clear cellophane.

"Juuhime," he greeted, and his eyes brightened at the sight of her. His eyes dimmed at the bandages on her.

She waved to him," hey," she said. Her sunset orbs glimmered in curiosity at the pretty flowers. "Who are those-"

_-for?_

**Take a guess,** the voice seemed pleased at the thought of a gift.

He held them out to her.

Stunned, and slightly overwhelmed, Setsuna clasped her hands, and pressed them to her cheek. "For me? Thank you," she cooed, at his bashful nod. She set it on a nearby table, promising to get a vase later on.

With a smug look, she turned to Reborn. "See, this is _proper _bedside manner."

He landed on her shoulder, pinching her cheek tightly.

"Don't give me cheek,"

She swatted his hand away with a red mark on her face. His humor was little to be desired.

"You shouldn't bully the injured."

Her eyes lingered to Yamamoto, who was staring out of the window. He didn't notice her quietly get up, to walk to him.

And believe her, she almost tripped.

"I hope you aren't getting anymore ideas," she said dryly, sitting near him.

**That was tasteless.**

He looked over to her, smile strained. "Haha, yeah,"

Dear lord, he probably felt as awkward as she _looked._

"You know," she started conversationally, "you're team doesn't deserve you. Personally, I think you could do a lot better."

Yamamoto considered her for a moment, smiling brightly for the first time in a while. "Their my team, though," he shrugged, "I can't just leave them."

She studied him, nodding with a smile. "Good answer," she murmered.

_They really don't deserve him. He's that loyal to them, despite knowing he shoulders everything._

Yamamoto scratched his head. "Plus, there's no other baseball team around, so I guess I'm stuck improving what I got!" He laughed.

She sighed. She should have expected that.

A thought struck her. Wait-

"How long was I out for?"

Reborn answered, pointing to the clock. "Give or take an hour."

"Huh," that didn't seem to be too bad.

She tried touched her head, but Reborn stopped her. "Don't even try."

"Fine," she relented. "For curiosities sake, why are you both here? I mean..." she trailed off. Gokudera, Setsuna understood, but Yamamoto?

"Ah, I was waiting for you to wake up!" Yamamoto didn't seem all to bothered by the question, to her relief.

Gokudera was equally relaxed. "Class was boring," he said.

Setsuna twirled her finger around her hair, eyes closing for a few seconds. "Speaking of which, when can I go back to class?"

"You're not." She slumped, tension drained away. "You are going home to rest. They don't expect the both of you back for tommorow after what happened today." Reborn said.

Setsuna and Yamamoto shared a glance.

They were saved from classmates questions then, at least for a few days.

**Haven't you noticed?**

_What now?_

Her eyes opened from their droopy state. _He didn't..._

_"Reborn." _she seethed.

His eyes were immediately on her, and she resisted the urge to throttle the child.

"Where did you put it?"

"Put what?"

"My choker!"

His brow arched. "I didn't think you were _this_ attached."

"_Now, _please."

Reborn walked over to Leon, who at some point must have been watching it, but switched to _chewing on it-!_

"You- what have you-" she cringed and held it away from her, with two pinched fingers. "What have you _done?" _She asked, aghast of his treatment of her possessions.

"Leon got bored."

He received a deadpan stare.

"I'm revoking you're coffee rights."

Reborn's eye twitched.

"I would _love _to see you try."

_End_

* * *


End file.
